As is conventionally used in the art, a Brannock foot measuring device is used to measure the overall length and width of the foot to determine the proper size of the footwear to accommodate the foot of a person. However, one of the drawbacks associated with this prior art device is that it does not provide a precise shoe size for a foot, e.g., while it may indicate a fairly accurate overall length of a foot, the device tends to be somewhat deficient in it width measurement and is incapable of determining the proper lift or support for the foot, so that the person may be fitted, in quite a few instances, with an improper size and/or width footwear which is either too large or too small for the person's foot.